<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Roses and Daffodils by YumeKamiAika (anarchytissues)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937064">White Roses and Daffodils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/YumeKamiAika'>YumeKamiAika (anarchytissues)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/YumeKamiAika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki asks Haruhi what her favorite flowers are and shoujo manga shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Roses and Daffodils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2009... rough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The booming sound of the large church bells ringing in Ouran Academy’s clock tower was to be heard all over the large campus. The sun was shining brightly in the pale blue sky, but as you looked higher and higher into the sky, you begin to notice that the shade continues to get brighter and brighter as it reaches its zenith. Large fluffy clouds that reminded small children of cotton candy lazily float in the warm spring breeze. Pale pink sakura blossoms dance in the same breeze, a boy walking with his girlfriend is seen. The boy smiles as he picks out a petal from the girl’s short brown hair and his pale purple eyes stare into the large brown ones of the girl’s. The girl chuckles as she pulls out a few from the boy’s blonde locks. She stops laughing and her face begins to turn into a light pink as she realizes how soft his blonde curls are. The boy blushes a little as he leans in and lightly kisses her forehead. The girl places her delicate looking hands on the sides of his beautiful face. She stands on her tip toes and she leans in and places a small kiss on his lips. After what had seemed like an eternity, they had pulled away.<br/>
<br/>
“Haruhi...”<br/>
<br/>
“I love you Tamaki-sempai.”<br/>
<br/>
Haruhi woke up in a daze; her chocolate eyes stared at the ceiling fan that spun in a slow and continuous circle. She continued to lie there, not caring that her father was calling her in the next room. Her eyes watched the fan, after losing count of how many times it had spun she slowly got out of bed. She took her time undressing; her mind was off somewhere else. She buttoned up the white shirt and pulled on her black slacks, making sure that the white shirt was tucked in and looked neat and tidy. She grabbed the lilac jacket and slipped her arms into it. Ranka then called for his beloved daughter once more then made his way towards his daughter’s door.<br/>
<br/>
“Haruhi!” he called, speaking in his woman’s voice. “Are you up? Breakfast is going to get co-“<br/>
<br/>
Before the father could finish his sentence, Haruhi’s door slid open. She still had a dazed look in her eyes; she took a deep breath before making her way to the kitchen. She looked at the clock, she still had time to eat at least something and walk to school. Ranka blinked, he knew that Haruhi wasn’t this silent unless something was on her mind. “Is there something wrong?” he asked as he sat down across from his daughter. Haruhi blinked as she was brought back into reality, she then smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah? Uhh...no! Nothing’s the matter...” Haruhi awkwardly laughed as she randomly grabbed an item and dumped it onto her eggs.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re putting soya sauce on your eggs and pepper on your toast.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah!” Haruhi gasped as she heard her father’s words. “I-I’ll eat it anyways.” The brunette muttered as she picked at her eggs, she brought a small piece of egg to her mouth and took it with her teeth, not wanting to taste it. She made a face as she swallowed it, but she ate the rest of her breakfast. Her brown eyes looked at the clock, she grabbed the toast and ran out the door as she said goodbye to her father and made her way to the prestigious school known as Ouran Academy. Normally Haruhi would look at her surroundings as she walked to the school, but today, her mind was elsewhere. Why was did she dream of Tamaki? It wasn’t the first time he did so; she had seen him dressed in a ridiculous get up with Hunny and Mori in one of her dreams. But dreaming of him like this was a first. She felt a blush creep up her neck as she thought about Tamaki, how his golden hair was like golden spun silk of the finest quality, she guessed that it was just as soft as silk as well. How his violet eyes would sparkle when he came up with another one of his crazy schemes. She thought about how he held her that one stormy night, how warm his body was, how he smelled of vanilla and roses. She remembered how beautiful his smile was, it shone as bright as the sun like that day he helped her get her things from the pond.<br/>
<br/>
She groaned when all these flashbacks of the two together started, she never planned to have ever, EVER, start feeling this way towards any of the hosts. She just wanted to pay off her debt, but ever since that night at the festival, she was released from that eight million yen debt. She had become accustomed to the club and the zany adventures they often went on, and most importantly; the members. She had friend before and they all were important to her, but the Host Club was something different. They were a family.<br/>
<br/>
Haruhi smiled for the rest of the walk.<br/>
<br/>
Classes went by as usual, nothing unusual had happened, surprisingly. But, Haruhi knew that the craziness would often start as soon as she walked into the clubroom. She sighed as she grabbed the golden handle and swung open the large ivory coloured doors. The room had smelled strongly of roses and vanilla. It was the sweet scent of Tamaki, the king.<br/>
<br/>
She blinked; no one else was in the clubroom. Her large coffee coloured eyes glanced around the music room. She slowly stepped into the room, without anyone else in this large room, it had felt eerie. She gasped as how loudly her gentle steps echoed in the seemingly empty room. A figure near a large ornate window turned towards Haruhi. “Oh! Haruhi!”<br/>
<br/>
Haruhi’s heart pounded as she heard Tamaki’s voice. She turned away from him, not wanting him to see that her face has turned into a light shade of red. She swallowed and told herself to calm down, they had spoken a million times before and that she had no reason to feel so awkward around him. But the dream she had started to play in her mind once again, it was as if her heart wanted to torment her. She wanted to scream about how vulnerable she was feeling, but her pride kept her from doing so, which could be a good thing. But Tamaki was sort of into seeing her vulnerable, innocent, feminine side so maybe it wasn’t too bad. NO! Haruhi screamed as she pulled at her brown locks. She froze as she realized what she had done. She glanced over at the blonde, who was wearing a clueless but worried expression. She looked back in front of her, not wanting to look at him right now. She heard his graceful steps coming towards her. He was right behind her and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned in towards her ear. “Haruhi? Are you alright?” he whispered, he had no idea how crazy this made Haruhi.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I’m fine.” The brunette said, maybe a little too loudly and quickly, as she turned around and flashed an awkward, but cute, smile. Tamaki immediately pulled away from her and turned around, his hands covering his beet red face. He then immediately turned toward her with a ridiculous expression that showed how happy he was, his arms were wide open and he moved towards her.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh you’re so cute Haruhi!”<br/>
<br/>
The androgynous girl blinked and felt her pounding heart starting to beat even harder and faster. Why did she start feeling like this now? He had told her this so many times since she had arrived at the academy, so why now of all times? Another replay of her flowery dream flashed in her mind. “So where’s everybody?” Haruhi asked, wanting to take her mind off of how awkward she was feeling.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I decided give everyone a day off today, I thought for sure that Hikaru and Kaoru would’ve told you right away.”<br/>
<br/>
“I-I see...”<br/>
<br/>
“Well this is just fine! Then I can spend some time with my precious daughter!”<br/>
<br/>
<em>That’s right...He only loves me as a daughter...</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Wait?! Why does it hurt to think that?!</em><br/>
<br/>
“Can you help me pick out a few things for tomorrow? I’m having trouble deciding, usually Kyouya helps me with this kind of thing, but he immediately left when classes ended.”<br/>
<br/>
“Al-alright sempai.”<br/>
<br/>
The two then sat down at a table, Tamaki talked about how he had wanted to do a Knight theme, only to have those hopes crashed as Haruhi told him that they had already done that. The girl gulped as she saw Tamaki brooding in a corner. “H-hey sempai...Why don’t we keep things simple this time?”<br/>
<br/>
“But will our princesses be fine with this?”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, sometimes simple is best. And I’m sure they’ll be happy spending time with us...”<br/>
<br/>
“Alright! Can you help me choose other things then?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sure, why not?”<br/>
<br/>
“What’s your favourite flower Haruhi?”<br/>
<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
<br/>
“I want to know more about my daughter!”<br/>
<br/>
“Daffodils.”<br/>
<br/>
“Really? I always saw you as the carnation type, since that’s usually what commoners wear and give to each other right?”<br/>
<br/>
This had caused Haruhi to twitch. But she grit her teeth and just took another deep breath. “I also like white roses...I’ve started to grow attached to them lately...”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh?”<br/>
<br/>
“They remind me of you sempai.” Haruhi froze once again as she noticed what had just escaped her lips. She was screaming inside her head, and inner Haruhi was screaming at her to get out of there. She looked up at Tamaki, who was staring at her in awe. He then smiled brightly and looked pleased.<br/>
<br/>
“Really? How so?”<br/>
<br/>
“I-I don’t know...They just do...”<br/>
<br/>
<em>They’re beautiful like you...SHUT UP!</em><br/>
<br/>
“Alright! We’ll decorate the club with white roses and daffodils! I’m sure the ladies will appreciate the change! Thank you for the help today Haruhi! I want to repay you!”<br/>
<br/>
“Huh? Oh, I’m sure they will...and you’re welcome...” Haruhi blinked as she heard Tamaki say that he wanted to repay her. “Oh! Th-that’s fine sempai! Really, there’s no need!”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll buy you some fancy tuna!”<br/>
<br/>
Haruhi smiled as if she was content, she had always wanted to know what fancy tuna tasted like. “Umm...alright...since you offered...”<br/>
<br/>
“Ill also send you some flowers! Daffodils since they’re your favourite! And I’ll give you white roses as well!”<br/>
<br/>
“There’s no need...”<br/>
<br/>
“I want to be on my daughter’s mind every moment! Even when you are at home!”<br/>
<br/>
“Ahhh...S-sempai...that sounds kind of creepy.”<br/>
<br/>
Tamaki was once again in a corner, surrounded by darkness and brooding away.<br/>
<br/>
“B-but I appreciate it!”<br/>
<br/>
“Really?” Tamaki was once again smiling like a fool and jumped up and wrapped the brunette in an embrace. Haruhi was once again overwhelmed by his sweet scent that invaded her nostrils, she gasped as she noticed that she had wrapped her arms around her sempai as well.<br/>
<br/>
“Tamaki.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
<br/>
“I think I...”<br/>
<br/>
“Hm?”<br/>
<br/>
“I love you.”<br/>
<br/>
“I love you too.” The girl felt her stomach give birth to millions of butterflies. "You’re my daughter! Every good father loves his daughter!” Only to have them die as she heard these words. Her heart had felt like glass since she woke up this morning, and she could’ve sworn that she heard her fragile heart smash into a million tiny bite sized pieces. Her hands gripped on the older boy’s lilac jacket as she fought the salty tears that were started to pour out of her chocolate eyes. But her efforts were futile as she let out tiny whimpers and sobs as her tears stained Tamaki’s uniform.<br/>
<br/>
“Idiot.” She spoke, her voice sounding hollow as she pulled away from him. He blinked as she slowly turned and made her way towards the large snow white door. He noticed that she was staggering like a sluggish zombie. He grabbed her sleeve and pulled her towards him.<br/>
<br/>
“Tell me what’s wrong.”<br/>
<br/>
“I love you, that’s what’s wrong.”<br/>
<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
<br/>
“I love you, not like a daughter.”<br/>
<br/>
The news hit the violet eyed moron like a potato sack full of bricks. “S-say that again.”<br/>
<br/>
“I love you.”<br/>
<br/>
Tamaki swallowed, he now knew what his fatherly love towards the brown eyed girl really was. He hugged her again, his arms tightening around her shoulders. “I think I love you too.”<br/>
<br/>
“Either you do, or you don’t Tamaki-sempai.” Haruhi spoke, inside she was dancing like a giddy girl who had just been asked to the big dance by her long time crush.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re so mean.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re an idiot. But I love you anyways.”<br/>
<br/>
The next morning Haruhi woke up surrounded by glass vases with white and yellow daffodils, and right beside her bed was a large bouquet of white roses. She picked off the small white card with a red heart on it. She smiled as she read the cursive writing that was on it.<br/>
<br/>
<em>All of these flower’s beauty pales in your presence Haruhi</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Love, Tamaki.</em><br/>
<br/>
There was then a ton of tiny, hand drawn hearts all around the card. “Idiot, he doesn’t need to make me fall for him with this sappy card.”<br/>
<br/>
End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>